Chocolate Covered Strawberries
by silverdragon994
Summary: There are some things that just, taste better dipped in chocolate. “Neji…You have…chocolate on your lips…Maybe…I should just…kiss you…” [NejiTen] [Request from dreaming.sapphire]


_I know, I know. I promised I would make a request, and if you're saying I'm a cheapskate, go ahead. It's not my fault school was invented!_

**Chocolate Covered Strawberries summary: **There are some things that just, taste better dipped in chocolate. As do weddings. "Neji…You have…chocolate on your lips…Maybe…I should just…kiss you…" _– NejiTen – _Request from dreaming.sapphire.

* * *

**Chocolate Covered Strawberries – Request from dreaming.sapphire  
Chapter One**

* * *

At any old, regular day, one would have probably gone out to spar, picnic the outdoors, watch some brain melting television, and, or, daring into the clouds as Shikamaru would say. But as of now, a harsh, bloody spar was coming to a slow stop. With various weapons and careful muttered cusses, a weapons mistress fell from the punch she embedded the sky with.

Her low amount of chakra prevented her from moving anywhere, as the range of distance decreased from her amazing speed towards the impact of the earth. All of her tenketsu was blocked – being it a normality from the Hyuuga prodigy.

Nearly fainting in the process of her given attack as he readied his Kaiten from before, her body fell limply into unconsciousness put on her chakra impulse. Grunting from the harshness of the catch, the boy slowly pulled down to the earthy premises as he kneeled down to anchor her body to the ground.

He smirked and softly sat down on the grass, leaning his back towards the oak tree he caught the girl in. Slowly, he moved her down from his arms to in between his legs – her back resting on his chest as the weapons mistress dozed in her slumber.

* * *

**A Couple of Years Later…**

"Neji!" the girl called into the receiver. "Neji-kun! Where the hell are you?!" She huffed in annoyance as the sunshine orbed her domesticated, matured body. The screening from the window pane azures her face as she tiptoed barefooted onto her marble terrace.

The soft rays kept the weather a calm, breezy level as the girl – young woman should say – rested against the cold, metal railing of the twenty-seventh floor's porch. A sexy murmuring from the other end of the line was heard as she responded with a sigh.

"Neji-kun…I can't work like this! I'm on my vacation!" she replied.

"I know Tenten. I'll be over soon. Calm down." Neji reassured from the other side. "The meeting should be over soon."

Tenten sighed once more and stared off into the ocean's cobalt waters as its waves danced with the cliff's edge from across the street. She smiled slightly. Calming down, she said, "Okay. I'll be waiting."

But for the lonely words weren't heard for he hung up.

* * *

**During the Meeting…**

Neji shifted to his seat as the elders eyed him wearily. Setting down, the prodigy apologized. "Gomen nasai." He muttered. "A friend of mine called."

Hiashi – whom just walked into the room – smirked. "'Friend'?" He questioned. "I think not. Neji. As your uncle, and as ruler of the head house, I need to say. You need a wife."

Murmuring and nods were the proclaimed actions from the elders as Neji replied, "Hiashi-sama. To think – a wife? Who would call for to be my wife?"

"That 'friend' of yours. It's a she. Correct?" an elder spoke up.

Hiashi answered, "Yes, it is a she. From what I've heard, it was that Tenten woman he was speaking with."

_Hiashi-sama…? Eavesdropping…? _Neji growled mentally.

"I heard…" another elder spoke. "That, that Tenten woman has been having an affair with Neji!"

"I heard…" a different leader pressed on. "That, that Tenten woman is secretly _married_ to Neji!"

"I heard…"

"ENOUGH!" Neji shouted. All eyes averted from one another to the prodigy. "Everything is a lie…She is my _teammate_. Not my _wife_."

Hiashi walked over to the now angry, standing Neji. "Neji. Listen to me." He hissed. "You are to marry that Tenten woman. Why? Because I remember her coming over here when you were younger. And she put up quite a show. Bring her over to the east wing of the mansion and skeptically yet casually bring her over to this room. We will have an interview with her – the elders and I."

Neji opened his mouth to protest but Hiashi interrupted. "Being at the age of nineteen now," Hiashi started with a hearty tone. "A Hyuuga would have had an arranged marriage. But being the prodigy of this clan – and put into the branch house – it would be an _honor_ to do so. If you do not wish to do so, just do it once. We are not forcing you to marry the girl. We are just…'observing' the lad. Do it once and I shall grant you the wish of wedding any female you wish."

Neji's eyebrows knit together as his eyes narrowed to slits. Nodding, he replied, "Yes Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi smirked as mimicked the elders. "Good. Now go. You have to meet up with Tenten anyway."

Obeying, Neji bowed curtly and shuffled out the rice paper door.

* * *

Somewhere back in the weapons mistress's vacation home, Tenten waited as the receiver rang anonymously before the given shinobi answered. In response, she shouted, "NEJI! GOD-DAMNED IT! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

**I think I'm starting to like this fic. Seems to me it's like a combination of the request from Shikyo Yaiba _and_dreaming.sapphire.**

**Hope you like :)**

**-silverdragon994**


End file.
